Please be My First Snow
by cavana1412
Summary: Ketika bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertama di saat keadaan telah berubah membuat sebuah kisah cinta menjadi begitu manis *abaikansummarynya! Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk SasoDei Romantic Day 2014. temanya Unforgettable Season! Happy Birthday Deidara May 5th warn inside! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuaa~

ini fic pertama aku di fandom ini. demi event For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 nihh.  
semoga kalian pada suka yaa. hehe.

Summary : Ketika bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertama di saat keadaan telah berubah membuat sebuah kisah cinta menjadi begitu manis

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo mungkin, hurt? aku usahain engga, AU, OOC

so, proudly present this is fanfic For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 with unforgettable season theme by me~

* * *

"Sasori! Apakah kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara seorang nenek dari lantai bawah.

"Mm-Hmm" jawabnya sambil merapikan barangnya yang tersisa dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Setelah selesai, ia berhenti dan memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Ia akan sangat merindukan kamar ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di London. Ia sedang berkuliah di Oxford University. Dan kini ia mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang. Ke tanah tempat kelahirannya.

Sebenarnya, ia telah merasa betah tinggal di sini. Banyak pengalaman baru yang mungkin tidak dapat ia dapatkan di Jepang. Tapi entah mengapa jika berada di Jepang, ia seperti berada di rumah. Dan ia tidak merasakannya di London. Maka dari itu, ia merasa pulang ke Jepang akan sangat memulihkan segalanya.

* * *

"Waaahhh salju pertama turuuunn!" seseorang bersurai kuning terlihat girang menikmati salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin kali ini._ Merasakan salju pertama yang turun pada awal musim dingin adalah sebuah pengalaman terbaik. Pikirkanlah seseorang dan kau akan bertemu dengan orang tersebut._ Saranmu berhasil, tapi entah kenapa jika aku memikirkanmu aku tidak pernah bisa bertemu denganmu. Batin Deidara.

Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah taman. Taman indah yang mulai tertutup salju. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sendirian. Memikirkan banyak hal dan menikmati indahnya salju pertama. Ia masih tidak akan pernah melupakan salju pertamanya 13 tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

* * *

"Selamat pulang kembali di Jepang!" ucap seorang nenek tua kepada...mungkin cucunya di bandara. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan cucunya.

"Iya! Terimakasih nenek Chiyo sudah menjemputku langsung ke London. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang." Jawab Sasori sambil menyapukan pandangan matanya ke segala arah. Melihat dan meresapi pemandangan kota kelahirannya.

"Lihat! Salju sudah memenuhi Tokyo! Kau akan sangat betah tinggal di sini." Ucap nenek Chiyo sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Aku cinta musim dingin!" dan tanpa sadar Sasori telah menempelkan wajahnya di jendela. Menikmati sensasi dingin dan mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan salju yang memenuhi kota. "Ah. Itu Pain-niisan dan Konan-neesan!"

"Berarti jemputan kita telah datang!"

Nenek Chiyo dan Sasori segera menghampiri Pain dan Konan. Sasori tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya yang satu ini. Selama di London ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Pain kakaknya. Orang yang selalu dihubunginya hanya Nenek Chiyo. Sehingga tanpa disadari Sasori sendiri sudah melupakan kakaknya tersebut. Terlebih karena Pain sekarang hadir dengan Konan. Konan yang dulu menyatakan cinta pada Sasori, kini beralih kepada Pain. Jujur saja Sasori dulu selalu mencintainya, begitu pula Konan yang mencintai Sasori bahkan melebihi apapun. Dulu Sasori yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena alasan tak jelas. Tapi setiap melihat Konan ia selalu merasa sakit hati. Apalagi sekarang melihat Konan bergandengan tangan dengan Pain seakan itu adalah hal paling benar yang memang mereka lakukan.

"Hai Sasori! Lama tak jumpa. Kau masih mengingatku kan?" ucap Pain membuyarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Apakah ada alasan bagiku untuk melupakan kakakku?" ucap Sasori dengan tenang.

"hahaha. Kau masih belum berubah ya. Tetap dingin dan terlihat selalu keren. Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Konan. Konan ini adikku Sasori." Konan membungkukkan badannya tetapi Sasori tetap diam di tempat. Merasa tidak harus menyapa Konan. "Bersikap baiklah terhadapnya Sasori. Dia calon kakak iparmu. Aku akan menikah dengannya musim semi nanti."

"APA?" Sasori tak kuasa menahan amarah kekagetan dalam dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Pain tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Pain langsung mengangkut barang-barang Sasori dan Nenek Chiyo. Ia juga membantu Nenek Chiyo masuk ke mobil.

"Apa tujuanmu mendekati kakakku?" tanya Sasori dingin.

"Aku mencintainya. Apakah aku punya alasan lain?" jawab Konan dengan tatapan mata lurus tertuju kepada Pain.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan bisa tertipu olehmu."

"Kenapa kau selalu membenciku? Apa aku pernah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk terhadapmu?" keduanya hening. "Aku hanya mencintai kakakmu seorang. Aku tak akan mengusik hidupmu." Lalu konan berjalan mendahului Sasori dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di sebelah Nenek Chiyo. Sasori mendesah. Sekarang musim dinginnya mungkin akan menjadi musim dingin paling buruk yang akan dia hadapi. Dan butiran salju pun tak akan bisa memulihkan rasa sakitnya.

* * *

Pagi ini seseorang berambut hitam panjang berjalan sendirian ke sebuah taman. Lagi-lagi ia merenung. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa terus menerus berdiam dan merenungi nasibnya. Ia harus berangkat kuliah jika tidak ingin terlambat. Ia datang ke taman ini hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa seseorang dari masa lalu itu takkan mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hei Deidara! Ayo berangkat!" Zetsu menghampirinya dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang terlihat basah.

"Kau Zetsu?" tanya Deidara merasa bodoh.

"iya! Kau jahat sekali tidak mengenaliku."

"Wajar saja! Ke mana rambut hijaumu yang menyala itu? Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu tanpa rambut hijaumu itu, un." Ucap Deidara sambil masih memperhatikan rambut Zetsu yang menjadi hitam legam. Sebenarnya Zetsu terlihat lebih menarik dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Kau sendiri, kemana rambut kuningmu yang selalu mencolok itu?" tanya Zetsu dan menarik poni Deidara dengan satu tarikan kuat.

"Aww! Kau ini! Kau tahu sendiri kan peraturan baru kampus kita? Tidak ada warna rambut lain selain hitam dan coklat, un. Tadinya aku ingin mewarnai rambutku menjadi coklat, tapi ternyata coklatnya terlalu pekat, jadi sekalian saja kubuat hitam. Apa kau juga begitu, un?" tanya Deidara sambil merapikan poninya.

"Iya. Ayo kita berangkat! Kudengar akan ada mahasiswa baru." Ucap Zetsu sambil menarik tangan Deidara.

"Mahasiswa baru kan memang selalu bermunculan,un. Kenapa harus terburu-buru begitu?" Deidara menarik tangannya sendiri dari gandengan Zetsu.

"Kalau mahasiswa baru biasa, aku juga takkan jadi bersemangat seperti ini. tapi yang ini berbeda. Yang datang adalah mahasiswa pertukaran dari London. Mungkin saja dia wanita seksi dengan dada D cup!"

BLETAK!

"Kau ini! Jangan merendahkan kaum wanita seperti itu, un! Ayo kita berangkat dan tinggalkan fantasi mengerikanmu tentang wanita, un!" ucap Deidara sambil menarik tangan Zetsu. Ia memang selalu tidak nyaman jika ada orang yang terasa menjatuhkan martabat wanita. Karena baginya wanita itu adalah hal penting yang harus dijaga kehormatannya. Mereka pun berangkat menuju Universitas Teito.

* * *

Kedatangan mereka tepat sekali pada saat mahasiswa pindahan tersebut datang. Betapa menyesalnya Zetsu ketika mengetahui bahwa mahasiswa pindahan tersebut laki-laki. Tapi tetap ada satu orang yang tidak terlihat menyesal. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari apa yang ada di depannya. Dari lelaki berambut merah menyala, dengan kulit putih, dan mata yang tajam. "Oi, Deidara! Ayo kita masuk kelas! Ini tidak menyenangkan. Ada satu pria lagi yang akan mengganggu reputasiku di kampus ini." ajak Zetsu.

"Kau duluan saja, un." Tanpa heran, Zetsu berjalan sendiri ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Deidara yang tercengang-cengang di sana. Mahasiswa itu benar-benar seperti seseorang di masa lalunya. Akankah dia lelaki bersurai merah menyala yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya? _Rambutku yang merah menyala ini, membuatku mudah ditemukan di tengah putihnya salju 'kan? _Yang membuatnya berjanji untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya yaitu menjadi arsitek? Tapi Deidara takut kalau ia salah. Ia takut. Akankah dia benar-benar orang yang ia tunggu dan ia pikirkan setiap salju pertama turun? Akankah ia benar-benar bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya sekarang?

**To Be Continue~**

maaf yaa kayanya cepet banget alurnya. iya ga sih?

aku minta review dari kalian semua. mohon bantuannya~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semuaa~

Selamat datang di chapter kedua~  
hebat ga sih aku langsung publish ch.2 nya selang beberapa menit?  
abisnya hari ini kan terakhir buat tema unforgettable season. jadi harus ngebut.  
sedangkan kalo disatuin teh rasanya kaya yg panjang banget, dipisah repot. haha.  
jadi nikmatin aja deh. hehe.

Summary : Ketika bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertama di saat keadaan telah berubah membuat sebuah kisah cinta menjadi begitu manis

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo mungkin, hurt? aku usahain engga, AU, OOC

so, proudly present this is fanfic For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 with unforgettable season theme by me~

* * *

"Hai. Boku wa Sasori desu. Douzo yoroshiku~" Seorang bersurai merah menyala menyadarkan Deidara dari lamunannya.

"ah..eh..mm..watashi wa Deidara desu. Douzo yoroshiku, un~" jawab Deidara dengan gugup. Ia tak pernah menyangka lelaki itu akan menghampirinya. Deidara pun kembali terdiam. Bingung harus memulai bicara dengan bagaimana.

"jadi kau Deidara ya? Nenekku memintaku untuk bisa berteman denganmu. Karena nenekku sangat dekat dengan nenekmu sehingga ia merasa sangat percaya kepadamu. Bahkan katanya dulu mereka pernah bertetangga cukup lama. Benar begitu?"

"e...entahlah. siapa nama nenekmu?"

"nenek Chiyo."

"ooh nenek Chiyo. Ya. Aku mengenalnya. Mereka memang sangat akrab, un."

Begitu pula dengan nenek mereka, Sasori dan Deidara pun begitu akrab seperti orang yang sudah lama mengenal. Bahkan Deidara pun sudah melupakan kegugupannya. Dia tidak akan pernah memikirkan lagi kemungkinan bahwa Sasori adalah cinta pertamanya. Apalagi ternyata sudah 15 tahun Sasori tinggal di London. Tidak mungkin Sasori cinta pertamanya. Walaupun kalau Deidara boleh berharap, ia ingin sekali jika Sasori itulah yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dulu.

"Deidara, setelah sekian lama tidak berada di Jepang, tolong temani aku untuk sekedar melakukan tour di Jepang. Kenalkan aku kembali kepada tanah kelahiranku. Maukah kau menjadi tour guideku?" ucap Sasori kepada Deidara.

"Tentu saja, un. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling ke mana pun kau mau." Jawab Deidara dengan mantap. Ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk terus berada di samping Sasori.

* * *

Satu minggu mereka bersama. Di tengah kesibukan mereka kuliah, Sasori dan Deidara selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar makan bersama atau berjalan-jalan di tempat-tempat terkenal di Jepang. Saat itu pun salju masih terus berjatuhan. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berdesakan di persimpangan Shibuya. Rencananya mereka mau membeli makanan ringan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Kau tahu Deidara? Merasakan salju pertama yang turun pada awal musim dingin adalah sebuah pengalaman terbaik. Pikirkanlah seseorang dan kau akan bertemu dengan orang tersebut." Ucap Sasori setelah mereka bisa tiba di tempat penjaja makanan ringan. Tenggorokan Deidara tercekat. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang dia dengar. Ia terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan cinta pertamanya. "Bagaimana? Sayangnya salju pertamaku tahun ini terasa payah. Aku tidur sepanjang perjalanan dari London ke Jepang. Sesampainya di Jepang, salju sudah memenuhi kota dan aku merasa sangat payah."

Kata-kata terakhir Sasori membuat Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya dan bibirnya dengan mulus berkata, "memangnya kalau kau bisa merasakan salju pertamamu, siapa orang yang akan kau pikirkan, un?"

"entahlah. Mungkin cinta pertamaku?" jawab Sasori lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Terakhir kali bertemu ia berada di Jepang. Aku harap bisa bertemu walau mungkin keadaan telah berubah."

Deidara termenung. Sasori benar-benar cinta pertamanya. Kata-katanya itu telah membuktikan bahwa Sasori memang cinta pertamanya. Tapi setelah mendengar ciri-ciri cinta pertama Sasori, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya tapi memang inilah kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

"Bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu?" tanya Sasori kemudian. Merasa dirinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"hmm. Dia masih kuingat sampai sekarang, un. Dia memberiku sebuah hadiah terindah yang bisa kuterima. Aku takkan bisa melupakannya, un." Ucap Deidara sambil menatap lurus ke mata Sasori.

"Menceritakan dan mengingat cinta pertama itu benar-benar mengesankan ya? Benar-benar membuat hati lebih tenang." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap menerawang ke langit senja. "Ayo kita pulang! Nenek Chiyo pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

* * *

Deidara menyisir rambutnya. Ia muak melihat rambutnya yang kuning cerah disihir menjadi hitam legam. Untung rambut Sasori tidak harus di cat hitam karena dia hanya mahasiswa hasil pertukaran pelajar. Dan yang dapat sangat Deidara syukuri dari hak Sasori untuk tidak mewarnai rambutnya adalah karena warna merah merupakan ciri khas dari cinta pertama Deidara. Tanpa adanya rambut merah tersebut, mungkin Deidara takkan bisa mengenali Sasori sebagai cinta pertamanya.

Tapi Deidara jadi ingat tentang percakapannya dengan Sasori sore tadi. "Terakhir kali bertemu ia berada di Jepang. Aku harap bisa bertemu walau mungkin keadaan telah berubah." Cinta pertamanya adalah orang Jepang. Bolehkan aku berharap? Batin Deidara. Ia pun membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia ambil sebuah gantungan kunci berwarna silver dengan bentuk sebutir salju. _Jadilah salju pertamaku._ Ia pun mencium gantungan itu dan menjadikannya gantungan tempat pensil. ia berbaring sambil meneteskan air mata.

* * *

Musim dingin berakhir dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sasori mengingat Deidara 13 tahun yang lalu. Ia kini bahkan disibukkan dengan acara pernikahan Pain kakaknya dan Konan mantan kekasihnya. Walau awalnya menolak membantu, tetapi setelah dipaksa Deidara, Sasori pun akhirnya membantu pernikahan kakaknya dengan syarat Deidara harus ikut membantu bersamanya. Deidara tidak butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya. ia sangat senang bisa berada di sisi Sasori.

"Deidara, aku ingin memberitahukan sebuah rahasia." Ucap Sasori saat mereka sedang istirahat di bawah pohon.

"apa itu, un?" tanya Deidara sambil memperhatikan Konan yang sedang mencoba baju pengantin untuk acara resepsinya. Sebuah baju dengan nuansa hitam dan hiasan payet yang membentuk awan merah. Baju itu dibuat dengan membentuk lekuk tubuh Konan yang indah. Pain sendiri juga mengenakan jas hitam bermotif sama yang sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang atletis. Ia sengaja tidak melepas tindik di wajahnya agar terlihat lebih keren. Ia selalu merasa nyaman dengan tindik tersebut dan ia tak bisa membayangkan apakah orang-orang akan mengenalnya tanpa tindik. Karena tindik di wajah merupakan ciri khas dari seorang Pain dan ia tak akan pernah membuang ciri khas itu.

"Dia mantan kekasihku." Jawab Sasori dengan tenang.

"AP? APA KAU BILANG, UN?" pekik Deidara tak menyangka.

"Konan-neesan adalah mantan kekasihku." Jawab Sasori masih dengan ketenangan. Matanya pun tak dapat terlepas dari wajah Konan yang sedang bercermin. Merasa Deidara tidak meresponnya, Saasori menambahkan, "tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya."

Tanpa disadari sebenarnya Deidara sedang menahan napasnya. Dan mendengar jawaban tenang Sasori, ia akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega diam-diam. Ia bisa menangis darah jika ternyata Sasori masih mencintai wanita yang kini akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

Di sisi lain, Konan memperhatikan kedekatan Deidara dan Sasori. Di mana pemandangan ini tidak pernah dilihat oleh Konan. Ia melihat Sasori tertawa lepas. Bahkan terkadang Sasori yang memberikan cerita lucu, lalu mereka tertawa berdua. Hanya berdua. Dan terkadang tatapan mereka beradu hingga muncul semburat merah di pipi mereka. Tanpa Konan sadari ia telah menangis di tepi tempat tidur. Tapi dalam tangisnya, ia tersenyum.

* * *

Acara pernikahan pun tiba. Inilah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Pain dan Konan. Mereka melepas masa lajang mereka untuk menghadapi hari yang lebih indah lagi. Untuk melebur menjadi satu. Saat pemberkatan pernikahan, Sasori yang duduk di sebelah Nenek Chiyo dan Deidara meneteskan air mata haru. Sayangnya hal ini justru di salahpahamkan oleh Deidara.

"Relakanlah, un. Kini dia telah menjadi milik orang lain." Ucap Deidara seolah mencoba menenangkan Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu dengan relakan?" tanya Sasori. Kali ini ia menatap langsung ke mata Deidara dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau menangisi Konan-neechan kan, un?" tanya Deidara tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Lebih tepatnya aku menangisi Konan-neesan dan Pain-niisan. Aku terharu Dei." Jawab Sasori dengan seulas senyum yang jarang ia bagikan pada orang lain.

"Kau serius, un? Bukankah kau sedang menangisi Konan-neechan yang kini telah dimiliki Pain-niichan?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah polos.

"Untuk apa aku menangisinya? Kau ini ada-ada saja." Jawab Sasori sambil menahan tawanya.

Setelah acara itu selesai, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Deidara dari belakang. "Terima kasih, Deidara."

"Tidak apa-apa, Konan-neechan. Awalnya juga aku membantu karena disuruh danna, un." Jawab Deidara dengan ceria.

"Danna?" tanya Konan keheranan.

"ah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu hanya panggilanku untuk Sasori-kun." Jawab Deidara salah tingkah.

"ah. Bicara soal Sasori, sebenarnya justru aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"berterima kasih untuk apa?" entah mengapa atmosfernya menjadi sangat tegang. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Deidara semata.

"Terima kasih karena telah membuat Sasori tersenyum lagi." Jawab Konan dengan tulus. Lagi-lagi tenggorokan Deidara tercekat. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya terdiam. "Selama Sasori bersamaku, ia selalu bersikap dingin. Bisa bicara lebih dari dua kata pun aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Tapi ketika bersamamu, justru Sasori bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang tak pernah bisa kudapatkan saat bersamanya." Jelas Konan panjang lebar.

"oh. Begitu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu cerewet, un. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menyusul danna." Jawab Deidara sekenanya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik yaa." Ucap Konan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**To Be Continue~**

gimana lanjutannya? minta review nya dongg. oo iya, untuk yang ngereview di chapter 1 gabisa aku bales di sini. paling di pm aja yaa~ Gomen nee

silahkan next aja ceritanyaa. hehe


	3. Last Chapter

Hai semuaa~

lanjut chapter 3 yaaa. ini udah last chapter. sorry kalo kurang kece endingnya, ga jago ngaduk emosi orang sih. haha.

Summary : Ketika bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertama di saat keadaan telah berubah membuat sebuah kisah cinta menjadi begitu manis

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo mungkin, hurt? aku usahain engga, AU, OOC

so, proudly present this is fanfic For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 with unforgettable season theme by me~

* * *

Entah mengapa, tetapi jika hari-hari kita dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan, rasanya hari itu terlalu cepat untuk berlalu. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh Deidara dan Sasori. Deidara pun kini mulai memikirkan cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Walaupun Deidara sendiri masih ragu apakah Sasori akan menerimanya. Deidara berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya saat kelulusan. karena cita-cita Deidara sekarang terwujud. Ia telah menjadi arsitek, seperti yang ia janjikan kepada cinta pertamanya yaitu Sasori. Tetapi bodohnya, malam itu malam yang seharusnya menjadi saat-saat Deidara mengungkapkan perasaannya justru menjadi malam yang sangat payah. Keduanya berpesta minum-minum di pub kesukaan Deidara tetapi mereka justru menjadi mabuk dan bahkan terbangun keesokan harinya di pintu luar pub itu dalam keadaan sangat kacau. Misi Deidara pun gagal.

Hingga pada suatu hari di pertengahan musim gugur, Sasori sedang sibuk membantu Nenek Chiyo ketika tiba-tiba Deidara datang ke rumahnya. "Oi danna! Kau sedang sibuk, un?" tanya Deidara sambil menghampiri Sasori di dapur.

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah. Kau sedang sibuk. Aku hanya ingin menumpang mengerjakan desain gedung supermarket di ruang tengah ya, un."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rumahmu?" tanya Sasori tanpa beralih dari adonan kuenya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bosan."

"Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan teh untukmu."

"Kalau bisa tambahkan juga beberapa camilan yaa."

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sasori sekenanya.

Ketika teh dan beberapa kue yang sudah jadi tadi diantarkan oleh Sasori ke ruang tengah, ia hampir tersandung sebuah benda di kakinya, sehingga seluruh isinya berceceran keluar. Setelah ia memastikan apa yang membuatnya tersandung—dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah tempat pensil—, ia pun menaruh minuman dan lain sebagainya di meja lalu membereskan isi tempat pensil yang berceceran tersebut. Tetapi baru ia mengambil tempat pensil tersebut, ia melihat sebuah benda yang tak asing lagi baginya. Itu adalah sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk sebutir salju besar berwarna silver. Ia hanya terdiam dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya terus membereskan isi tempat pensilnya.

"Itu dari cinta pertamaku, un." Ucap Deidara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gambar-gambarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Itu. Benda yang kau pegang, un." Deidara berharap bahwa dengan mengatakannya, Sasori akan mengingatnya sebagai orang dari 13 tahun yang lalu. Tapi mungkin harapannya terlalu tinggi karena,

"Oh. Tempat pensil ini? Cinta pertamamu baik sekali." Jawab Sasori dengan acuh dan kembali pergi ke dapur.

Saat itu juga Deidara melemparkan pensilnya dengan kesal. Hanya itu? _Ia benar-benar tidak mengingatku?_ Deidara benar-benar merasa bahwa pancingan gantungan kunci itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia memang harus mengungkapkan perasaannya.

* * *

Pekerjaan Deidara sebagai arsitek telah membuatnya sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sasori. Tapi pada akhir musim gugur, Sasori mengajak Deidara untuk pergi berdua seperti dulu. Deidara mengeluhkan bahwa ia tidak dapat pergi karena harus bertemu klien. Tapi Sasori tetap keras kepala dan menyuruh Sasori membatalkan janjinya dengan klien. Merasa ada yang penting, Deidara pun akhirnya menyetujuinya. Sasori juga mengharuskan Deidara menghapus cat rambut yang justru masih menempel di kepala Deidara. Awalnya Deidara langsung menyetujuinya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dari awal bertemu Deidara tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa rambutnya dicat. Darimana Sasori tahu bahwa rambutnya dicat hitam?

Malam itu setelah makan malam dengan semangkuk ramen untuk menghangatkan tubuh dari suhu yang sangat dingin, Sasori mengajak Deidara berjalan menuju sebuah taman dan duduk di kursi panjang. Sasori berkata bahwa taman ini adalah taman yang sangat bermakna bagi Sasori. "Sudah satu tahun aku berada di Jepang. Terima kasih atas segala yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku benar-benar sudah betah tinggal di sini."

"Sama-sama, un. Aku juga senang bisa membantumu." Ucap Deidara. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia takut mendengar kata perpisahan.

"Dan sekarang, sudah saatnya aku pergi meninggalkan negeri tercinta ini untuk kembali ke London." Ucap Sasori dengan suara berat yang dalam.

"Hhaha. Kau bohong, un." Ucap Deidara memaksakan tawa sumbang.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke mata Deidara. "Aku tidak berbohong. Ini alasanku mengajakmu ke sini."

Walaupun tak tahu maksud dari kalimat terakhirnya, tapi Deidara sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap tumpukan salju dibawah kakinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu? Taman ini memiliki arti yang dalam bagiku. Di sinilah tempat pertemuan sekaligus perpisahanku dengan cinta pertamaku."

Deidara hanya diam mendengarkan. "Aku juga bertemu cinta pertamaku di sini. Setiap tahun aku selalu duduk di sini dan berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi nihil." Kini saat bisa bertemu dengannya, justru aku harus berpisah dengannya, ia meneruskan dalam hati.

"Dan kini, setelah akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya, aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya untuk kedua kalinya." Ucap Sasori. Masih menatap lurus ke mata Deidara yang terus menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa maksudmu, un?" kini air mata Deidara benar-benar telah tumpah.

"Aku tahu. Kaulah cinta pertamaku sejak awal. Dan akan menjadi cinta terakhirku untuk selamanya." Ucap Sasori dengan tulus dan suara yang dalam.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah mau menungguku. Bahkan selama 13 tahun penantian ini." Deidara masih terdiam.

"Terima kasih karena telah memenuhi janjimu padaku bahwa kau akan mewujudkan cita-citamu sebagai arsitek." Kini Deidara mulai terisak. "Aku juga sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku. Cita-citaku yaitu bertemu kembali denganmu di musim dingin yang indah ini."

"Dan...terima kasih karena sudah menjadi salju pertamaku." Sasori menyelipkan gantungan sebutir salju berwarna silver di tangan Deidara. Gantungan yang telah dicari mati-matian oleh Deidara. Gantungan itu kembali ke tangan Deidara, dan diberikan oleh cinta pertamanya.

"Lihat! Butiran salju pertama kita! Tapi kini aku tak akan mengucapkan permohonanku. Karena orang yang selama ini kuharapkan telah datang. Jadilah butiran salju pertama dan terakhirku Deidara." Ucap Sasori sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Deidara.

"mm...Aku akan selalu menjadi butiran salju pertama dan terakhirmu, danna." Ucap Deidara dengan lirih.

"Ingatlah, Deidara," ia terdiam dan keduanya berkata bersamaan.

"Keindahan salju tak pernah berbohong. Salju itu kejujuran dan ketulusan. Biarlah hati kita menjadi indah seperti salju di awal musim dingin."Sasori pun akhirnya memeluk Deidara dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Ia percaya, bahwa butiran salju pertama tak pernah berbohong. Ia percaya, bahwa kekuatan harapan akan membawanya ke dalam hangat pelukan cinta pertama. Hangat pelukan butiran salju pertama.

* * *

_Di sebuah taman yang indah pada akhir musim gugur, seorang anak kecil berambut kuning sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi panjang. Sendirian dan kedinginan. Ketika akhirnya butiran salju pertama turun dari langit. Ia pun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya lalu membuka kedua tangannya untuk merasakan butiran salju itu._

"_Merasakan salju pertama yang turun pada awal musim dingin adalah sebuah pengalaman terbaik. Pikirkanlah seseorang dan kau akan bertemu dengan orang tersebut."_

_Anak berambut kuning itu pun menoleh dan mendapati anak lelaki dengan rambut merah menyala sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. "Semoga aku bisa bertemu keluargaku. Walau hanya satu orang" Ucap Deidara—anak berambut kuning itu—dengan pelan._

_Sasori—anak berambut merah itu—menatap Deidara dengan kagum. "Apa hal yang paling kausuka?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara yang masih menatap butiran salju yang jatuh ke tanah._

"_Aku sangat suka menggambar. Aku suka menggambar bangunan." Jawab Deidara dengan bangga. Tapi kemudian dia terdiam dan raut wajahnya berubah, "tapi pengasuhku di panti asuhan tidak menyukainya."_

"_Kau tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Jika kau menyukai hal itu, berjuanglah. Percaya pada keyakinanmu. Lalu apa cita-citamu?" ucap Sasori sambil menatap anak itu._

"_Cita-citaku terlalu tinggi. Pengasuhku juga tidak mempercayainya." Deidara terdiam. Sasori pun diam mendengarkan karena terlihat bahwa Deidara ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin menjadi arsitek."_

"_Itu cita-cita mulia. Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan mewujudkan cita-citamu itu. Kau akan menjadi arsitek terhebat yang pernah ada!" ucap Sasori dengan menggebu-gebu._

"_Aku tidak akan bisa."_

"_Kau pasti bisa. Percaya dan berjanjilah padaku." Ucap Sasori sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

_Dengan sedikit keraguan, akhirnya Deidara menautkan kelingkingnya. "Aku berjanji." Mereka pun melepaskan jari mereka. "Lalu apa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Deidara yang sekarang telah kembali ceria._

"_Aku...sangat menyukai salju. Bahkan lebih dari apapun. Walaupun dingin, tetapi justru dibalik dinginnya salju, ia telah menghangatkan hati setiap orang yang merasakannya." Jawab Sasori dengan mata berbinar._

"_Aku juga suka salju, un. Dan...apa cita-citamu?"_

"_Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Itu rahasia." Ucap Sasori dengan wajah misterius._

"_yaaa. Baiklah."_

"_Sepertinya nenekku sudah mencariku. Sebaiknya aku segera ke sana. Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Sasori sambil bangkit berdiri._

"_Tunggu. Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Deidara penuh harap._

"_Carilah aku di musim dingin. Rambutku yang merah menyala ini, membuatku mudah ditemukan di tengah putihnya salju 'kan?" ucap Sasori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

"_Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Sasori lagi sambil merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah gantungan kunci berbentuk sebutir salju besar berwarna silver. "Jika kau masih tidak bisa menemukanku, carilah seseorang yang memiliki benda ini. Ini untukmu, jadilah butiran salju pertamaku."_

_Sebelum benar-benar pergi ia berkata, "ingatlah. Keindahan salju tak pernah berbohong. Salju itu kejujuran dan ketulusan. Biarlah hati kita menjadi indah seperti salju di awal musim dingin." _

_Lelaki berambut merah itu pun pergi meninggalkan anak berambut kuning itu. Tanpa tahu kapan akan kembali._

**~END~**

maaf yaa kalo rada geje. haha.  
setidaknyaa udah meramaikan ulang tahun Deidara :)  
so, once again, Happy Birthday Deidara~  
and Keep loving SasoDei because there's an ETERNAL love in FLEETING lives

review please~


End file.
